HavocXFury Drabbles Of Doom
by Chase Me
Summary: Just some drabbles that hit me for no reason...mainly aimed towards HavocXFury...yup...yaoi...and please review...and I am thinking about requests...maybe...
1. Chipmonkmonk!

Ano…hi there everybody…I was just…camping and while I was writing…I thought up this neat little drabble of doom. So…I am gonna throw it on here…and I will probably add more if I'm suddenly hit with another one…

* * *

Jean Havoc…finally found himself the perfect pet. As he sat in his fold out lawn chair under the awning of his mobile camper, he finally got one.

Cain Fury had wanted to go camping, badly. He wanted to climb trees and rocks and feed marshmallows to the baby raccoons at night…so he asked Jean. Jean owned one of those awesome big camper things…and Cain knew a great spot. So…Jean took him camping…so he could climb, feed little animals, and try to sleep while crickets made too much noise…

Jean wanted to be home…in his bed watching TV or even playing pool…he even debated on doing paper work.

Well…that was the case at first…

But now…had a pet. He'd sit with a bunch of roasted peanuts in his hand and wait. After a few moments, he find himself smiling – because at his foot would be…a chipmunk.

"Hey Dash…" Jean would say handing it the peanut. It'd sniff it, take it with it's tiny paws and then cram it into it's cheeks and look up at him for another one. Once Jean handed him another, he'd somehow fit that one in his mouth too and then run off to his nest. Not too long after he disappeared he be right back, asking for more.

Cain loved watching this whole process. He was pretending to read his book, at the table not too far from Jean, butt was really watching Jean smile and hand off peanuts. Like at right now, as he was smiling down at the chipmunk, his smile so close to a grin.

Little did Cain know…Jean wasn't just smiling at the chipmunk at his foot…

But rather because out of the corner of his eye he saw Cain watching him…

And his book was upside down…

* * *

I went camping in Alegany...and there was a TON of chipmunks at our site. They were so used to humans, you really could hand feed them. Dash was my favorite because he let me pet him while he was putting the penuts in his mouth...and Zoom was too fast to even touch...so...yeah...that's my first drabble...ever...lol...

**Review...plz...**


	2. Storms

I just got done writing this…this is fresh off the press…

I wrote t during an awesome storm…yippy!

Enjoy…

* * *

Jean Havoc…**_hated_** thunderstorms. Everything about them. They were loud, they interrupted him when he was trying to sleep, if he was every outside during one it was almost_ impossible_ to keep a cigarette lit, and worst of all…they scared him sometimes.

Cain looked up from his book to see Jean missing from the chair he was just sitting in. Standing up he set his book down by the lamp and walked down the hall. Outside the shy gave a rumble, and Cain jumped slightly.

"Jean…?" Cain quietly called when he entered the bedroom. He immediately spotted him hiding under the covers on the bed. Cain smiled lightly and took his glasses off before climbing into bed next to him. There was a window right above their bed, and Cain could see that the storm wasn't wanted to get any better. "Jean…it's alright…really…" Jeans head popped out from under the covers- and as if on queue there was a bright flash and a loud crack. Needless to say, Jean disappeared under the covers yet again. "Oh…come on…it's really not that bad…see, look…" Jean didn't move. "Jean…" after a moment Jean flopped onto his stomach and looked out the window. It was pouring like crazy…and by the looks of it…it would be a while before it quit. Somebody was running as fast as they could, soaking wet on the sidewalk, "Poor guy…"

"Hmph…" Jean frowned, "It's his own fault for not listening…"

"What?"

"When the sky speaks…people should listen…" he was staring up at the clouds. "I think that when it storms like this…it's God's way of telling everybody to out of sight for a while…"

"Um…why?"

"Maybe he wants to look at one spot…like this city without seeing all of the rushing people…"

"Hmmm…" Cain also noticed how much Jean thought during storms. "Maybe…" With Jean flopped on his back again, Cain took the opportunity to lay down on his chest and sigh. "Or maybe…he's telling us we need to stay inside where we can keep each other warm…" Jean looked at him,

"Really…you think so?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

Yays…I hopes you liked it… XD

**Review!**


End file.
